In the conventional art, in an information processing device such as a game machine, a PC, a smartphone, and a tablet type terminal device, a screen is displayed in which icons or buttons are arranged for selection of an application or a folder to be started. For example, such a screen is referred to as a menu screen, a start screen, a home screen, and a desktop screen. Such a screen is displayed on a display unit when the device has been started, when given operation has been performed by a user, or in other situations.
According to an aspect of the embodiment, an information processing device includes a display processing unit performing processing of displaying on a display unit a home screen containing a selection image and a background image, the selection image being constructed from one or a plurality of images used for receiving selection operation, the background image serving as a background of the selection image; and a scroll operation reception unit receiving operation of scrolling the selection image displayed on the display unit, wherein in accordance with the operation of scrolling received by the scroll operation reception unit, the display processing unit scrolls the selection image while animating the background image of the home screen.
The object and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are not restrictive of the invention.
These and other objects, the features, the aspects, and the effects of the technology herein will become more clear from the following detailed description given with reference to the accompanying drawings.